


AU Ficmas

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cyborgs, Genderswap, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Ryuji has a Prosthetic leg, Service Dogs, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Symbiotes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: An assortment of my AU's shoved into one present





	1. Cyborg AU

**Author's Note:**

> So i found old oneshots I never posted and thought I'd just shove them into one thing as a sorta ficmas.

_10 years after Masayoshi Shido becomes Prime Minister, the city of Tokyo falls into a dystopia. Once Japan loses its capital, the neighboring town and cities fall like dominoes. Only a few of them remain, closed off from the harsh environment and scavengers littering the numerous area. The Phantom Thieves, once popular and ray of hope for others, fled into the underground after the disappearance of one of their members. Akira is determined to bring Shido down and maybe find out what happened to his teammate._

* * *

Akira covered his mouth as the once closed door fell to the ground inside of the dark room, sending up a heavy cloud of dust.

“Goodness.” Haru coughed and waved the dust out of her face. “How long has this been untouched?”

“This one was furthest into the city and judging how everything looks older, it might be one of the first facilities.” Makoto responses. “And this one took us the longest to find…” She looks over at Akira. “Do you think he’ll be here?”

“He has to be, this is the last one in the Tokyo.” The man looks down at the sportswatch on his wrist and gets flashes of a smiling blond with bright brown eyes. “He has to be…” He takes the first step into the room. “Come on.”

Makoto and Haru follow in after him, each with their flashlights drawn and surveying the room. Akira looked around, eyes moving from old machinery to dust covered tables. Gray eyes eventually settled on the massive covered cylinder surrounded by wires and neuro logic systems. He moved over to dust off the screens and buttons before reaching up to touch his ear piece.

“Futaba, can you hack into these?”

“I can try, they’re pretty old.”

Within a few moments, all of the screens roared to life, filling the room with the sound of the internal fans activating.

“Thank you.”

“You want me to open up the cylinder as well?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright- Oh…  _ oh my god _ .”  
  


“Futaba, what’s-” Akira was cut off as the cylinder unlocked with a hiss and slowly opened.

He walked around the console and stood in front of it just as the container revealed who was inside.

“Oh my god.” Akira heard the sound of Makoto and Haru dropping their flashlights and weapons.

“H-he’s been here, the whole time?”

Akira rushed forward just as the body fell, landing in his outstretched arms. Gray eyes glistened with tears as the adult stared down at it.

“Ryuji.”

The blond looked peaceful, eyes closed as he slept, and he was shirtless, only wearing a pair of baggy gray pants. His hair had grown to around the same length as Ann’s. Surgical scars littered his body and a heavy feeling began to form in Akira’s stomach. There was also a number tattooed onto Ryuji’s chest.

“001.” Makoto spoke as she looked over Akira’s shoulder. “Oh no.  _ Oh no.  _ You don’t think Ryuji was...”

“The first one made?”

Akira shook as he tightened his grip. “Shido, what did you do to him.” The man stood, tears still in the corner of his eyes, but those slate colored orbs held revenge inside theme. “Let’s go, we need to get him to Futaba and Mishima.”

* * *

**System check… Loading…**

_ ‘H-huh?’ _

**Charging… 96%**

**Cyborg Alias 001… responding…**

_ ‘Wait, what’s going on?’ _

**Year… 20XX**

**Month… March**

**Day… 21st**

**Last offline …20XX**

_ ‘Wait, what?’ _

**Rebooting...**  
**  
**

**System Check Complete…  
**

**Awakening 001…  
**

**Good Afternoon 001…  
**

Dangling wires hanging from the ceiling was the first thing 001 saw as he woke up. The cyborg blinked and squinted up at the light before sitting up as slowly as he could. God, how long had he’d been asleep? He slowly rubbed his head and looked around. This wasn’t the facility, everything looked rusted instead of clean and tidy. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was struggling as they threw him into the chamber… followed by a foul smelling gas and then total darkness.

The sound of something dropping to the floor caused 001’s head to whip around, staring at a woman with long ginger hair and headphone on. She said something but it sounded like static to him. She dropped what was left in her arms and hugged him, burying her face into his neck. She repeated the static word as she cried.

“--,you’re awake! Guys! He’s awake!”

Her yelling bought out a rush of footsteps and suddenly other people burst into the room. 001’s senses started to become overloaded as they all hugged him, crying out that static word over and over again. He started feeling squished, squirming against the hug in an attempt to escape.

The newcomers backed up, giving him some room, which 001 was grateful for, and stared at him.

“--, do you remember anything?”

“Who?”

The mood of the room suddenly plummeted as their faces went from happy to concerned and worried.

“--, that’s your name.”

001 shook his head. “My name is 001.” He watched as the color drained from their faces. “Somethin’s wrong?”

“J-just how much did Shido erase from his memory?”

Shido.

_Shido._

001 didn’t like that name, it made his skin crawl and burn. Suddenly there was a burst of a repressed memory, he was laying down on something and in a window nearby he could see someone who was bald wearing a suit and orange sunglasses. The man was smirking down at him and he called himself…

“Shido.”

They turned to look at him.

“Shido.” The cyborg repeated. “Shido.”

_‘You want to know why you’re here, Sakamoto?’ The bald man was above him. ‘I want your team to experience pain. The pain of losing you and the pain that they won’t change my heart. They’ll never find you and you’ll be stuck here forever. You’ll never be known as Ryuji Sakamoto after this.’_

Ryuji.

Ryuji Sakamoto.

That was his name. Had he really been tormented so much that he forgot his name? 001 gripped his head and fiercely shook it back and forth. He pulled his knees up to his chest and whined. No, no, no, he didn’t want to remember. Not again and not ever.

“Woah, woah, calm down Ryuji.”

There were hands on him, gentle and calming, which caused his head to jerk up to stare into a pair of concerned gray eyes.

“I-”

**Overheating intimate...**

**System shutting down to prevent lost of core functions…**

_‘WAIT!’_

Darkness engulfed Ryuji as he shut down.


	2. Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A novice trainer having a legendary.” He shook his head as the blond called back Roger. “How did you even manage that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in*  
> So Pokemon anyone?

“You’re making a mistake, all I want is the Raikou.”

“You ain’t taking him!” Ryuji pulled off one of the pokeballs on his belt. “Galley’s staying with me!”

“You’ve named it?” Akechi laughs and plucks off one of his pokeballs. “Very well, if it’s a fight you want, you’re going to regret it.”

“Ryuji, wait.” Akira tried, but it was too late.

A Talonflame flapped its wings as it emerged from its pokeball, shaking its head and fluffing its wings in the process. Ryuji had sent out his Tyrunt, who let out a roar and glared heavily at the dual fire type. Akira’s eyes flicked between the pokemon, Ryuji had the type advantage, but Akechi had a fully evolved mon.

“Swords dance!”

“Shit! Jolly Roger, Rock slide!”

“Dodge it.”

Talonflame quickly took to the air, barely missing the falling rocks. Tyrunt glared up at the bird, growling in aggravation.

“Acrobatics.”

The scorching pokemon dove down with incredible speed.

  
  
Ryuji thought quickly. “Use the rocks as a shield!”

Jolly Roger moved quickly, duck behind the mass of rocks just as Talonflame’s move could connect. The bird hit the study rocks with a pained cry, causing Akira to flinch. Akechi smirked, clearly amused at Ryuji’s suddenly thinking.

“Interesting.”

The blond glared at him, not in the mood for making small talk. “Roger, Poison Fang!”

Tyrunt leapt out from the rocks, fangs glowing purple as he jumped at the dual type.

“Brave Bird.”

“Up close!?”  


Talonflame struck the fossil pokemon just before the move could connect, sending him to the ground where it fainted soon after. Akechi watched as Ryuji ran over and picked up Tyrunt.

“A novice trainer having a legendary.” He shook his head as the blond called back Roger. “How did you even manage that?”

Ryuji growled and selected another pokeball, throwing it out without checking to see who it was. Luxray materialized before them, immediately turning around and nudging his nose into Tyrunt’s claw.

“He’ll be fine, Sirius, We’ll take him to the center later.” Ryuji raised his head, glaring daggers at Akechi. “After you kick his ass.”

Luxray nodded and turned to face the resting Talonflame, electricity flowing through his mane.

“Like trainer, like pokemon.”

“Wild Charge!”

“Dodge it.”

Sirius charged forward, electricity soaring around it as it ran towards the flying type just as it flew up.

“Nice try, Sakamoto-”

“Use one of the stones as a ramp and attack before it gets too high up!”

“....What?”

That command caught Akira off guard as well as Sirius leapt off of one of the slated rocks and slammed into Talonflame, sending it to the ground. The dual type groaned before fainting, flopping down against the ground. Luxray stood above it, glaring down at the bird before turning to stand back besides Ryuji. Akechi was stunned for a few minutes, maroon colored eyes flickering between the electric type and his trainer before returning Talonflame to its pokeball.

“...”

“What’s wrong, Akechi?” Ryuji smirked. “Cat got your tongue?”

“...” Akechi was silent as he simply sent out another pokemon.  


“Buffet!”

“Oh hell.”

Wobbuffet stood with a a goofy grin and a raised hand, Luxray backed up and growled.

“Your move, Sakamoto.” Akehi narrowed his eyes. “Surely you know what a Wobbuffet does. Oh? What’s with that look? What happened to that bravado you had a few seconds ago?”

Ryuji’s hand curled into a fist and bent down to whisper something in Sirius’ ear. The Luxray nodded and leapt back into battle with a cry.

“Ice Fang!”

The feline rushed forward, fangs glowing light blue and quickly freezing over.

“Counter!”  


“Direct it at the ground!”  


“God have mercy on my sanity...”  
  


The ground around the psychic type froze just as it sent Luxray rolling across the dirt.

“Well, congratulations, Sakamoto, now he can’t move. Was this your master plan?”

“I ain’t tellin’ you.”

Akechi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are infuriating.”

“Right back atcha.”

Wobbuffet wiggled around, clearly trying to dislodge itself while Sirius waited for the next command.

“Night Slash!”

Luxray attacked, claws glowing long and glowing as he leapt at the psychic pokemon.

“Counter!”

Wobbuffet glowed, anticipation the dark type move.

“Attack it from behind!”

Sirius landed behind the trapped mon and struck, landing a critical hit and managing to avoid the counter. The ice around wobbuffet broke as it fell to the ground, defeated. Once again, Akechi was silent, looking from his pokemon to Ryuji. The blond bent down and gave the electric type victory pets before looking up and meeting the other trainer’s gaze.

“I must admit… your batting skills are quite something.” Akechi pulled off another pokeball from his belt and summoned his pokemon. “Let’s see how far they go.”

Liepard hissed as it glared at Ryuji and Luxray. The other feline hissed back, teeth bared as he broke away from his trainer to stalk towards the dark type.

“A liepard?” Akira muttered under his breath.

Ryuji tilted his head. “Don’t know whatcha mean by that, but whatever. Sirius, Wild Charge.”

“Protect.”

Liepard braced itself against the powerful electric type move and waited for it to die down. Luxray jumped back and leaned heavily on his paws.

“Too many uses of recoil moves.” Akechi shook his head. “It’s coming back to bite you, isn’t it? Liepard, Toxic.”

“Shit. Sirius, Dodge!”

The electric type stumbled to avoid the status move, but it was too late. Being badly toxiced combined with overuse of Wild Charge brought Luxray to the ground.

“Sirius!” Ryuji ran to him and picked him up.

“You’re more than welcome to forfeit the battle to get him to a pokemon center, but then I’ll get your Raikou.”

The blond growls, brown eyes flicking from Akechi to his Luxray. “I-I-”

“I’ll battle in Ryuji’s place.” Akira stepped forward and his umbreon leapt off his shoulder and got into battle position. “We never said Ryuji had to fight the entire battle.”

Akechi paused, looking from the umbreon to his liepard. He glanced over at the Raikou struggling to get up from underneath the net. With a huff, Akechi called back his pokemon.

“You get to kept the Raikou, for another day.” He turned to leave. “But next time we meet, I will be taking it.” With that, he left.

Ryuji stood up, untangled Raikou from the net, and climbed onto its back. Luxray was clutched close to the blond’s chest as he urged the legendary towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Akira watched him leave and felt a pang of sadness. Ryuji would need help if he was going to face Akechi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ryuji has a Raikou but he never really caught it. It just follows him around and listens to battle commands but he never caught it.
> 
> And yes, Ryuji nicknames his pokemon


	3. Symbiotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with this host was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona x venom anyone?

**_Akira and Arsene_ **

How Arsene came to find his host was by jumping from human to human until he found him. The train wasn’t as packed as he had known Tokyo subs to be. Arsene saw him holding his bag as his attention was focused on his phone. When the train suddenly lurched, the symbiote saw his opportunity and quickly melted into his hand before he could be seen. His new host, Akira Kurusu, was younger than the others he’s jumped into in the past and yet he felt draw to him. Arsene watched and remained silent within him for a week, choosing to observe him before anything else. It’s during Akira’s math homework when he does one of the problems one does he actually speak.

**You did the problem wrong.**

The effect is instant. Akira leaps up from his desk, slamming his knees into the underside of it and startling the feline in his lap.

“W-what was that?!”

**That would be me.**

Akira rapidly looked around the attic and Arsene found it mildly amusing.

“W-who?”

**“Me.”** The symbiote emerged from his shoulder and faced him.  **“Hello, Akira.”**

Arsene felt his host’s heart lurch as he came face to face with the alien. “I-you-what?”

**“My name is Arsene, I’ve been sharing your body for a week. I mean you no harm.”**

“How the hell do i know you’re not lying to me?”

Arsene tilted his head. **“Have you felt any changes?”**

“I…” Akira blinks and crosses his arms. “I haven’t, but-”

**“But?”** Arsene moves forward. **“By now, most of my kind would’ve eaten you inside out, but not me. All I want is a host and in return, I’ll let you use my powers.”**

“Powers?”

The symbiote raised his host’s hand up and the black oil like substance encased it. Akira jolted at the movement while he watched the oil become a solid mass.

“What in the world…” He muttered as claws grew out of the mass. “What… exactly are you?”

**“I’m a symbiote. My friends and I crash landed here a few weeks prior.”**

“... The news said that was a rocket misfire.”

**“Well, the news lied.”** Arsene rolled his eyes.  **“We left before a clean up crew came. I assume they wanted us… as if they knew we’d be within the crash.”**

“... Well… You’re more than welcome to stay… in me? Wait, that sounds dirty.”

Arsene chuckles.  **“Thank you, Akira.”** He sighs.  **“Although I do wish I knew where the other were.”**

“Maybe we’ll come across them.”

**“Maybe.”**

“...So… about that problem, you said I did wrong?”

Arsene chuckled, living with this host was going to be interesting. 

* * *

**_Ryuji and Kidd_ **

Being with a symbiote wasn’t so bad, Ryuji decided once he got pass the feeling like he had a bad case of the flu. Kidd was a cool symbiote, fixed up his legs and shot lighting out of his body. It was really effin’ cool… but Kidd was really messing with his diet. Ryuji could feel him falling asleep in class, another useless subject when his stomach- well, his second stomach- started to rumble.

**Hungry.**

“Kidd, we just ate like six hours ago.”

**Wasn’t enough.**

Another rumble this time with a wave of dizziness and nausea and Ryuji screwed his eyes close and pressed his forehead to the desk.

“Okay, okay.” He sits up as best as he can and raises his hand.

“Sakamoto?”

“Can I be excused?”

The teacher sighs, gives him the go ahead, and Ryuji bolts out of the room. He makes a beeline to one of the vending machines and reaches for his wallet.

**No need.**

Kidd quickly takes control and overrides the machine, causing it to fizzle before the various snacks fell out. Kidd quickly grabbed the snacks, stuffed them into the bag, and departed for the roof.

“If you can do all of that, then why can’t you give the school a blackout?” 

**You need your education.**

“Ain’t like it matters.”

**It matters, lad.**

Ryuji sank into one of the chair, and set his legs on one of the desks. Tendrils followed by a white head appeared and torn into the snacks.

“Why do you care about if I learn or not?”

Kidd turned to look at him.  **“You need it.”**

“You keep saying that, but I ain’t believing it.”

**“...”**

“What?”

**“This has less to do with your knowledge and more with what you’re afraid of.”** Kidd moved his head closer. **“What is it?”**

“It’s nothin’-”

**“Lies, you can’t lie to me.”**

“... I’m grateful for you fixin’ my leg and helping me out with shit and everythin’... but…”

**“But?”**

“I don’t deserve it.” Ryuji clenches his fists. “Everythin’ that happened, it was my fault-”

**“None of that was your fault.”** Kidd growled. 

“...” The blond knew the symbiote was right, but that feeling…

**“Hey.”**

Ryuji looked Kidd. “What?”

**“You wanna skip class?”**

A heartbeat of silence before the blond chuckled. “Sure, dude.”

* * *

**_Morgana and Zorro_ **

Morgana purred as he knead his claws into Akira’s bed before curling up into a ball.

**How did I ever get paired with a cat?**

“Mrow?”

**Perhaps it was because I didn’t wish to leave Arsene to do what he pleased. Everyone was scattered af that crash. Best travel in pairs than by oneself.**

“Meow.”

Zorro sighed.  **The least we can do is explore the city.**

Morgana purred himself to sleep.

**And of course not.**

* * *

**_Ann and Carmen_ **

**Should I eat her?**

Ann hid her snort behind her drink. “No, no, Carmen, Mika is… like that.”

**Anyone who is rude to you should be eaten.**

“Carmen please.” 

**Hmm? What did I say?**

“You can’t go around trying to eat people.” Ann muttered.

**Why not?**

“You just can’t.”

Ann could feel the symbiote pouting.

**Fine.**

“... Thanks, Carmen.”

The symbiote materialized in front of her.  **“For what?”**

“Being there.”

**“I’m always there.”**

“That’s not what I-” Ann rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I mean, being there emotionally, you keep my mind off of things.”

**“You’re welcome, Ann. Now let’s leave and binge on cakes. I demand red velvet cake.”**

* * *

**_Yusuke and Goemon_ **

**“It’s time for a break.”**

Yusuke paused in his brush stroke, thrown out of his intense focus as he quietly looked at the floating white and blue mass of Goemon’s head. “Pardon?”

**“I believe I said time for a break.”**

The artist look at his unfinished work. “After I’m done.” He moved towards to canvas, only for his arm to jerk to stop an inch above it. “...Goemon, let me paint.”

**“I shall not. You are taking a break, Yusuke-dono.”**

“Goemon-” the symbiote took control of his body and dropped the brush in the cup of paint water. “You-”

**“We’re going to Leblanc, you need food and time for a rest.”**

“And if I say no?” Yusuke huffed. “I’d rather focus on my artwork.”

**“And land face first into the floor once more? I think not.”** Goemon forced the artist’s body to stand. **“Now come, Yusuke-dono.”**

He sighed as the symbiote made them walk towards the door. It was nice to have someone watch over him, but Goemon was something akin to a mother.

**“I heard that.”**

Yes, a mother.

* * *

**_Makoto and Johanna  
  
_ **

**I believe you should self indulge once in a while.  
  
**

“Hmm?” Makoto paused in her reading. “What do you mean?”

**Self indulge. What is it that Akira said? Fun?**

“But-”

**I wish to have fun, Makoto**

“Johanna-”

**Arcades, reading manga, something that’s not always studying. I request fun, Makoto.**

The student president tilted her head. “A break does sound nice.”

* * *

**_Futaba and Necronomicon_ **

**Are you heading somewhere?**

“Yep! I’m going to Akihabara!” Futaba put on her jacket.

**By yourself?**

“I’m not by myself, I have you.” She left the house and started towards the train station. “B-besides, if anything happens, you can deal with it.”

**I’m touched, Neptune. I’ll eat anything or anyone who harms you.**

“The world is your buffet!”

**I’m going to munch on everyone!**

* * *

**_Haru and Milady_ **

**If that detestable man touches you one more time, I will not be held responsible if his hand suddenly goes missing.**

Haru gave a soft smile at her symbiote’s threat as she watered her plants. “I give you full permission to do so.”

**Hmm? Really now? Turquoise suddenly had a change of heart over this?**

“I’ve grown tired of putting on a Okumura family smile for that man. I am my own woman and it’s time I acted like one.”

Milady appeared with her white and pink tendrils.  **“That’s what I like to hear. So I have your permission to eat him as well?**

“Scare him, but no eating.”

**“Ooo~ My little Turquoise has turned out to be quite the gemstone.”**

* * *

**_Akechi, Loki, and RH_ **

Every morning, it started out the same. Get up, get ready, run to the store to grab a can of coffee and jump on the train to school. Wash, rinse, repeat, etc. Akechi looked in the mirror, tired red eyes blinked back as he stared at the mess on his head he called hair. Ignoring the mob of auburn locks, he began brushing his teeth. Feeling soft tugs at his hair, he looked up to see white gooey tendrils tendrails almost lovingly fixing his hair. 

“Robin Hood.” Akechi sighed.

**_Shush, let me fix it._ **

Ignoring the symbiote, he went back to brushing. Once he raised his head from the sink, he was met with messy hair and a fussing Robin Hood.

**_Loki!_ **

**What~?**

**_I just fixed his hair!_ **

**So what? Ain’t like it’s going to matter in the long run!**

Akechi ignores the symbiotes and continues his morning routine. It’s only when he’s dressed and nearly out the door does Robin Hood finally break away from his argument.

**_Goro, your briefcase._ **

The teen’s signature case dangles in front of him by a white tendril.

“Ah, thank you Robin Hood.”

**_You’re welcome. Now let’s start the day._ **

**I’m hungry.**

“You’re always hungry, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did put some of the HC's I had for the personas into this part.
> 
> Milady calls the PT by their birthstone
> 
> Necom calls them by their zodiac/astrology sign


	4. Fem!Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great, just great. Akira could wait it out… No, he couldn’t. Ryuji was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT FUCKING JOKER TRAILER FOR SMASH BROTHERS  
> AM I RIGHT????

Akira wished he had finished off that shadow much earlier, maybe then Ryuji wouldn’t have gotten hit by that unknown status effect. Once the dust had cleared from the defeated shadow, the leader had turned to check on his fallen right hand. Panther and Queen were already at the blond’s side.

“Oracle, what was he hit with?” Akira asked.

“I… don’t know…” Oracle sounded unsure and confused. “How does Skull look?”

“He looks-” Akira watched as the girls helped up the vulgar teen. “He looks… like a girl…”

“What the eff happened to my body!?” Skull yelled; arms shaking as he resisted the urge to hide his new form.

Skull was… shorter by good two or three inches and he had curves… Akira was trying hard not to stare. His eyes flickered up to Ryuji’s face, talking in the more feminine features of the blond. Moving further downward, Akira didn’t stare long at the teen’s full chest. He nearly choked as he heard Ann mutter something about them being bigger than hers. Ryuji’s belt rested against his curves and the rest of his thief outfit seemed to engulf the blond’s new form.

“Eff… I can hardly breathe.” Ryuji made to unbutton his outfit and it occurred to Akira that Ryuji _doesn’t have a shirt on under his leather jacket._

“Uh… Skull-” Akira tried warning the blond, only for Ann to pull his jacket back together.

“You idiot!” She hissed. “You can’t just do that!”

“Wha- Why not?”

“You’re a girl now, Skull!”

“But-”

Ann shook her head, causing her ponytails to swing around. “No buts!” She helped Ryuji to his feet.

“We should leave for today.” Makoto suggested. “It should dissipate if we do that.”

Akira nodded and Morgana transformed without a command. The team piled in the bus, sitting in the same spots they had left the vehicle in. Akira tried leaning away from Ryuji to give him room and kept his eyes turned towards the window. He felt the blond squirm around.

“Everythin’ feels effin weird…”

Steel colored eyes moved over to Ryuji out of instinct and the leader froze as he got a got an eyeful of the top of the blond’s chest as just as he yanked off the red tie-scarf and undid a few of the buttons. Akira coughed to cover up the startled noise he made.

“Somethin’ wrong, Joker?”

Round brown eyes looked over to him and Akira felt himself melt further under the gaze.

“No.” He lied. “Everything is fine.”

The drive back to safe room was tedious, due to so many shadows suddenly wanting to attack the teens. Once they made it to one of the stationed rooms, Akira sent the team back to the real world only to have Ryuji hold up his pants to keep them from falling down.

“Shit…”

Haru gasped. “Oh my. It seems the aliment traveled with him.”

Ryuji sighed. “I can’t go back home like this…”

Ann looked the blond over. “Oh! We need to take you shopping!”

“Eh?”

Makoto gave a confused look until it dawned on her. “You’re right.”

Ryuji’s looked between the girls. “Eh?” He repeated, more confused than ever.

Ann grabbed the blond by his arm and Makoto did the same to the other. Ryuji made a confused noise and looked at them.

“Joker, you and Inari head back to Leblanc.” Futaba said while adjusting her glasses. “We’ll join you once we fix up Ryuko.”

“Ryuko?”

Before Akira could ask what Futaba meant, the girls scurried off into the underground mall dragging a deeply confused Ryuji with them. Morgana pokes his head out of the bag as Yusuke and the black haired teen shared a stunned look.

“Perhaps we should do as Futaba requested?” Yusuke asked after a few moments.

* * *

Akira drummed his fingers on the table while Yusuke sketched something in his sketch book and Morgana lay on the table. The girls had been gone for over an hour and the leader could feel anxiety starting to set in. He reached for his third cup of coffee just as the sound of creaking stairs was heard. The teen’s heads snapped towards the stairwell as Futaba and Haru reached the final step.

“We’re back.” The fluffy haired girl said with a smile.

“Joker’s gonna flip once he sees him.” Futaba beamed.

“What do you…?” Akira trailed offer as Ryuji came up behind Ann and Makoto.

Ryuji rubbed at the back of her neck and stood at the top of the stairs. The transformed teen wore a pair of red tartan punk shorts, a pair of zippers and suspenders stood out against the clothing. A red crop top with black words that said “I don’t care” in English and Japanese settled nicely against the blond’s body. Akira felt himself die a little inside as he looked over the changed teen. Slate colored eyes flicked down to the pair of black shoes with golden colored spikes on them on Ryuji’s feet. Overall, the girls had done an amazing job with the blond and Akira made a mental note to thank them with presents later.

“Oh my…”

A squeak escaped Morgana’s mouth and he scrambled off the table to bury his way into Akira’s school bag. Ryuji’s eyes flicked up from the floor and landed on the ebony haired teen.

“So, how did we do?” Ann asked with a beaming smile directed right at their leader.

“You…” Akira swallowed, throat suddenly becoming dry. “You did an amazing job.”

A blush crept its way up Ryuji’s face and she swiftly turned her head away. “C’mon man…”

Yusuke held up his hands in a frame motion. “Ryuji, would you consider modeling for me?”

“Hell no!” Ryuji snapped and Akira could swear he saw a hint of sharp teeth. “You’ll ask me to be naked or somethin’ like that!”

Akira’s brain was melting at a rapid rate. “S-So, how long is this going to last?”

Futaba shrugged “We’ve never really seen a status ailment outside of the metaverse before. So who knows.”

Great, just great. Akira could wait it out… No, he couldn’t. Ryuji was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I might have to add another chapter to this.
> 
> I got Kirby with the PT ideas


	5. Water Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys just gonna stand there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some senseless fun
> 
> based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdAjCe1yO1E)

“Is this really a valid prank for Sakamoto falling asleep?” 

Akira looked down from his work on the impromptu water slide they had built above the inflatable pool inside the one of the empty rooms in the mansion. Gray shifted over to where his partners in crime where standing nearby. Akechi has his arms folded over his chest, one lone chestnut colored eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer. Yusuke was quietly inspecting their work; his hands were raised up in a frame motion. Mishima stood close to the artist as he fiddled with the ends of his shirt.

“Yes, it is.” Akira placed his hand over his heart. “How dare he fall asleep while the rest of us are wide awake?”

“You know he’s just going to chase you around the place until you can’t run anymore.” Mishima said.

Akira reached down and shushed Mishima, placing a finger against his lips. “Sometimes you have to suffer for art-“

“That’s why it’s called painting.” Yusuke finished for the curly teen haired. “I must agree with Yuuki in the case of our sleeping companion. Who is to say that Ryuji won’t wake up once we put on there?”

“You know how dead Ryuji is to the world once he falls asleep.” Akira waved his hand. “Now you and Akechi go get him, Mishima and I are going to get the lotion.”

The taller boys sigh and leave the room, stepping over the discarded clothes on the ground. 

“This trip is a mess…” Mishima muttered as he was pulled into the bathroom.

A few minutes passed before Akechi and Yusuke joined them in the bathroom as well. The navy haired artist peeked over Akira’s shoulder into the container to stare at the liquid lotion inside. 

“That is quite an amount-“

There was a thud followed by a curse from the pool room as the group of teens poked their heads out of the bathroom.

“I do believe Sakamoto is awake.” Akechi voiced, making his way down to the room.

The others followed him without a word and Akira climbed the makeshift ladder to stare at his now awake boyfriend rubbing the back of his head with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

“Akira… what the hell?” Brown eyes glared sleepily at the teen. “What did you do?”

“Made a water slide.” He answer as he scooted towards the end of the platform.

The blond sat up a bit and stared at the container. “Is… is that lotion?” He turned around to and noticed that he was above the pool. “Akira… Akira, don’t you dare…”

The teen shot him a smirk. “Do what? Can’t I move closer to my boyfriend?”

Ryuji moved back only to feel hands push him forward. “You roped the others into this!? Akira, c’mon!”

Eventually, they managed to drag the blond towards where Akira had dumped out the liquid. Ryuji yelped as he was covered in the lotion and pushed off the slide and into the water. He resurfaced with a shake of his head and climbed up the slide, hot pink underwear sagging slightly and soaked as he playfully glared at the laughing Akira.

“Come here, asshole.” Ryuji grabbed the teen’s ankle as he fell backwards into the water, taking his boyfriend with him.

Akira fell into the water with a yelp and resurfaced looking like a mop. Ryuji snickered at him, prompting the teen to jump him. They continued for a few minutes while the other males watched.

“You guys just gonna stand there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	6. Service Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog listened and moved back, sitting a small distance away while Ryuji eyed his prosthetic with a tired gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Service Doggo

Ryuji stared at the line of service dogs before him, off in the background he could hear his mother talking to the doctor about his leg. Hollow brown eyes glanced down at the flattened right pants leg. His pain filled screams echoed through his mind and Ryuji sank deeper into wheelchair. The teen felt tears well up in his eyes and he curled up in his chair, he wanted nothing more than to disappear forever. Ryuji let out a muffled sob and his body shook, there was the sound of claws against the floor before he felt a cold and wet nose prod him. 

He raised his head and was met with a massive brown, black, and white dog. After gaining his attention, the dog sat down and gently placed its paw on his chair. Ryuji was quiet, staring at the canine before giving him a pet on the head. The fur was soft beneath his fingers and the teen moved closer, wrapping his arms around the dog and tried to calm down.

“I-oh.”

Ryuji looked up as the doctor and his mother stared at him. For a few seconds, he believed he had done something wrong until the doctor bent down next to him.

“Do you want to know what he does?”

A simple nod.

“He’s an mobility and emotional support dog. He sensed your emotional distress and came to you.” The doctor explained. “Now, Hercules isn’t normally picked because of his size, but he must’ve choose you for a reason. Would you like him to be yours?”

Ryuji glanced over at the canine, who waited for the teen’s answer.

“I do.”

* * *

Ryuji was curled deep under his covers, sleeping soundly in the warmth of his sheets. He softly groans awake upon feeling prod him.

“Five more minutes.” He muttered.

The thing prods again and the teen ignores it as best as he could. The feeling stopped only to be replaced by the sheets being tugged off.

“Herc!” Ryuji groaned and turned over. “Come on!”

The service dog nudged him and sat down, waiting for the blond to get up. Ryuji tried to settle back down, but was soon interrupted by Hercules setting his weight on the bed.

“Wait! Wait! Not after you broke my bed last time!” The blond shoots up. “C’mon, Herc, get down.”

The dog listened and moved back, sitting a small distance away while Ryuji eyed his prosthetic with a tired gaze.

“I’ll put it on later… Hey, Herc, can you carry me to the bathroom?”

* * *

“Stupid effin’ stairs.” Ryuji grumbled as his leg caught on one of the steps and would’ve sent him face down into the steps if not for Hercules quick actions. “And it had to be raining on top of that.”

Hercules looked at him and gave him a head tilt before nosing into the medicine bag on his back.

“No, no, my leg ain’t hurting now.” Ryuji gave him a pat. “You’ll know when it acts up, Herc.”

The morning had gone differently than the pair would’ve imagined. For one, they met a transfer student and two… there was a castle where the school was. One thing led to another and next thing Ryuji knows is that he’s woken up in a jail cell with the new guy and Hercules is nowhere to be seen. The doors open and a couple of suits followed by Kamoshida walk in, the teen feels his leg throb in pain upon seeing the man who had taken it. Ryuji soon found himself pinned to the wall with a sword raised to his chest. His breath quickened as he tried to wiggle free, he didn’t want to die.

There was he sound of roaring wind and the sudden burst of heat, everything else was a blur as Ryuji watched the guards get torn apart. He got to his feet, grabbed the keys and his bag, and locked Kamoshida in the cell. They continued making their way through the dungeon, Ryuji yelling Herc’s name every now and then.

“Sakamoto, can you- Watch out!”

Ryuji jolted and whipped around, eyes widening as a guard raises its sword, ready to strike down the blond. He froze and waited for the impending attack.

“Ryuji!” 

A sudden blur slammed into the armor, knocking it off balance and sending it to the ground. The blur picked up the sword and jabbed it right into the guard chest, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. The figure stood up and immediately rushed at Ryuji, wrapping him up in a warm and strong hug.

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Should i-”

“H-hold on!” Ryuji wiggled out of the figure’s arms and stared up at them. “Who are you?”

The person blinked and titled their head in an almost cutesy manner. “It’s me… Hercules.”

“Herc!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	7. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A liquid that needs to stay in the body in order for a person to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO
> 
> so i guess the AU for this was  
> what if ryuji and akira were in a train when that mental shutdown happened?

Blood.   
  


Crimson.

A liquid that needs to stay in the body in order for a person to live.

Yet, here it was, drenching hands and filling the room with the smell of iron. The screams are deafening and sound like white noise at the same time. There’s a weight pressed heavily on his legs and it takes Akira a few minutes to remember that he is not alone and that the weight on him has a name.

“S-Sakamoto?” He looks down at the blond boy pressed onto his body.

_ Oh. _

The blood is from him, escaping through a slash on his back, which seems to have cut through the school uniform like paper.

“Sakamoto.” Akira repeats as he sits up, ignoring the pounding in his head and other parts of his body. “Sakamoto.”

The raven shakes the teen, willing to get some sort of response from him. This time it works, the blond groans and slowly tries to raise his body up, hissing in pain before thudding back down onto Akira’s leg.

“Akira? What the hell happened?”

“I think.” The teen looks around, seeing people cry and help others out of the wreckage. “I think the train derailed… H-How are you? Anything broken?”

Sakamoto shakes his head. “At least I don’t think so… My back effin’ hurts and…. So does my leg…”

Akira moves as much as he’s able to, looking down the length of the blond’s body and sees his leg trapped under on some of the rubble. He grimaces slightly upon seeing it. 

“Akira? It ain’t bad, is it? Please tell me it’s not…”

“It’s just stuck, I can’t tell if it’s broken or not.”

Sakamoto groans, muttering under his breath. “Please, don’t be broken. Not again.”

“Maybe I could try to-”

“Are you boys alright!?”

There’s a sudden burst of light and Akira squints, now noticing that his glasses are missing or broken.

“M-my friend’s leg is stuck and he needs help.”

“Okay, hold on. Hey, over here!”

There were voices followed by foot steps and the light was coming closer until it was right above Akira. He squinted up as the person bent down to check on them.

“Damnit… that’s a nasty wound your friend has. What about you?"   
  


“I-I’m fine for now.”

“Alright.” The person turned their attention elsewhere. “I need someone to help lift this up!”

The light disappeared and there was the sound of something scraping across the ground. Akira instinctively tightened his grip on Sakamoto, who grunted from the pressure. The sudden loud creak coming from above caused all sounds inside the train to pause, and the pair of teens shaikly looked up just as the ceiling above them collapsed.

* * *

The steady sound of a heart monitor drove Akira out of his sleep. He winced and glared up at the bright ceiling. Where was he?

“Finally awake?”

He slowly turned his head as Sojiro appeared next to his bed. 

“How do you feel?”

“S-Sore.” His throat felt dry and he tried to sit up, wince as he put pressure on his left arm. “W-What happened?” Akira muttered upon staring at his cast covered arm.

“The train you were in derailed…” Sojiro spoke calmly. “And the ceiling came crashing down on you and your friend. Your arm was broken trying to shield him.”

“My...friend? Oh, Sakamoto.” Akira looked around. “Where is he-”

“Hey, is he- Oh, hey, man.”

He watched as the blond hobbled into the room with a shorter, dark haired woman following behind him. Sakamoto’s chest, from what akira could see under the hospital gown, was covered in bandages. His head and arms were also covered bandages, his foot had a brace on it.

“Are you okay?” Akira found himself asking without realising it.

“Huh? Dude, I should be asking you that.” Sakamoto sank into the empty chair next to his bed. “I’m fine, a few scrapes and bruises-”

“And you back.” The woman interrupted.

“...And my back being all slashed up and shit. You saved my ass. Doc said it could’ve been much worse if you didn’t do whatcha did. So thanks for that.”

  
“You’re welcome.” Akira smiled softly.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half way through this list~


	8. Captain Arsene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Carmen, my dear, you of all people know how I can not do ‘simple.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasonal depression is the worse

Ever since the personas have discovered being able to borrow their other selves bodies, it had been an interesting experience among them. The ability had mostly been used by both Kidd and Ryuji. Kidd because being alive again was invigorating and Ryuji because, hey he could use that time to sleep. Arsene didn’t mind, that just meant he could see William more often. Carmen always rolled her eyes when the curse persona would ramble on and on about “William this” and “William that.”

“If it’s not me hearing you gush about the skeleton, it’s Ann hearing Akira swoon over Ryuji.” Carmen crossed her legs. “At this point, I have no idea if either of you have told them.”

“I’d tell William how he stole my heart.” Arsene’s beaming and rocking in his seat. “I want to talk him for a walk around the park, holding hands, and sharing ice cream.”

“That’s tame coming from you-”

“Or maybe we can rob something. That’s romantic, right?”

Carmen placed her face in her hands and stared at Arsene. “Do I even need to tell you?”

“What?”

“Arsene, just ask him out. Kidd’s not one anything fancy. Take him to the movies or a walk in the park. Something simple.”

“Carmen, my dear, you of all people know how I can not do ‘simple.’” Arsene puffed out his chest. “I’ll take him to see a romantic film-”

“He hates those.”

“Ah, that’s right, he does.” Arsene tilted his head. “Well-”

“Arsene, I know you’re this huge romantic…”   
  


“I know, i know, my dear.” He leaned on his elbows on the table and sighed. “I’m just, so happy to be in love. It’s consumed my heart. William is amazing-”

“Nice of you to say, Devil.”

Arsene jolted out of his chair and whipped around to see Kidd staring down at him with his hands in Chariot’s jacket. Kidd raised an eyebrow at him and waited for Arsene to gather himself.

“W-William.”

“Lupin. So, what’s with the gossiping party?”

Carmen chimed in. “He wants to ask you out and has no idea where to take you.”

“Carmen!”

Kidd shrugged. “Just take me to a movie or somethin’. The lad’s been dying to see this new action movie.”

“Action movies.” Arsene huffed. “So much senseless destruction. But if it what my beloved captain wants to see, then so be it!”

Both Kidd and Carmen shook their heads.

“Alright, come on, you big romantic.”


	9. A Love Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you could trade your life for another’s, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST O'CLOCK
> 
> FT. MINATO, IGOR, AND CUP GOD
> 
> This was supposed to be a song fic but I was way too tired

If you could trade your life for another’s, would you?

An ultimatum, your life for someone else's. Ryuji glances at the mass of vines suspending everyone high above the ground. He’s almost pretty sure that if the cup had eyes, they would be focused on him. He tried tuning out the sound of the sound of cognitions spitting down harsh words at them. The God was patient, waiting for Ryuji’s answer.

“I’ll-”

“Skull, no!”

“We can get out of this!”

The others yelled down at the teen, their voices overlapped one another. Ryuji started at them before looking at the god.

“A-Alright. My life for theirs right?” He approached the cup. “No funny business?”

“I’m a god of my word, Phantom thief.”

Ryuji held out his hand “Deal.”

“SKU-

The strike hit him instantly and Ryuji felt his body freeze as his head slowly tilted down to stare at the tentacle that had hit him. It didn’t pierce his suit, but the blond could tell if hit something inside him. The appendage retreats and Ryuji falls to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. The ground was twisting into a murky color and his stomach reeled. Everything was becoming white noise as the god let the remainder of the thieves go and disappeared. 

“Skull!? Skull! Hold on!”

Darkness swirled at the edges of his sight and he fell forward, blacking out to cries of his name.

* * *

Ryuji jolted awake and shot up with a gasp, disturbing the lazily floating white smoke around him. “W-Where?”

“Hey.”

The blond turned his head to stare at the person standing a few feet from him. He looked to be around Ryuji’s age with dark unkempt blue hair that covered one of his eyes, he wore a black school uniform which the blond vaguely remembered belonged to a school on an island. Hooded blue eyes stared down at him before extending his hand.

“Here.”

Ryuji hesitated and grabbed it, getting to his feet with a grunt. “Who are you and where am I?”

“I’m Minato Arisato and you’re dead.”

“W-wait… I’m what?”   
  


“Dead. You had mental shutdown.”

A terrible sense of dread hit Ryuji’s stomach and dropped to the floor. “Y-you’re kiddin’ me… I’m dead?”

“Well.” Minato shrugged “You’re in a state of limbo.”

“Huh?”

“While your spirit is here with me, your body is… well.” He snapped his fingers and the white fog cleared to show them in a hospital room. “Your body is in a coma.”

Ryuji slowly approached the bed, staring down at his body hooked up to the machines. Akira and the others were surrounded the bed, each of them looking like they had just fought a palace boss several times over.   
  


“B-But I thought mental shutdowns killed ya.”

“They do, but somehow your team was able to keep your heart beating.”

“But now I’m stuck like this!” He pointed at his friends. “How am I supposed to get back to them!?”

Minato shrugged. “I don’t know.” He turned to walk away. “But I might know someone who can help.”

“Where are you going?”   
  


“To give your leader the answer to waking you up.” With that Minato disappeared, leaving Ryuji to his thoughts.

* * *

“Ah,you must be Chariot.”

Ryuji stared at the long nosed man sitting behind the desk. “Chariot?”

“That is your Arcana.” The man placed his elbows on the table and put his chin on his hands. “I am Igor and I’m aware of your situation. Giving up your life to save your friends from Yaldabaoth was very noble of you.”

The blond rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, well. My life meant nothin’ compared to them.”

“That being said. Your friends wish to see you returned to them.”

“C-Can you do that? I am kinda dead.”

“Your life, although traded, was also stolen from you. I can return your spirit to your body, but I’m afraid whatever damage your physical form has taken will be present.” Igor waved his hand and a contract appeared in front of Ryuji’s face. “Once you sign it, you will have no memory of your time as a spirit.”

The blond signed it quickly and watched as it rolled up and appeared on Igor’s desk.

“Goodbye, Chariot, I hope we will not met again.”

* * *

Ryuji slowly cracked his eyes open, staring tiredly up at ceiling as the sounds of the hospital equipment. His mind felt murky and his entire body was heavy… how had he ended up here?

“Oh! Doctor, he’s awake!” 

Ryuji could hear the rushing of footsteps and suddenly there were hands checking him over and touching him. Orders being thrown and someone saying “Call Okumura-san.”, the teen could feel himself falling back into an unconsciousness. The next time he woke up, his friends were surrounding him with tears in their eyes.

“You’re awake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	10. Cheat day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wimp.” Ann teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cheat day" as in I didn't feel like working/ doing my diet.

“What about this one?”

“Are you willing to eat a three tiered double fudge chocolate cake?”

“… well-”

“Ryuji, even I know that’s too sweet for you. Maybe find one that’s half and half.”

Ann tried to hold back her smile as she saw the faux blond shoot her a half-hearted glare as he put the cake away. She went back to looking through the stack of rom-coms as she set her phone on the floor next to her. The model could hear Ryuji muttering on the other end of the video call as he roamed the isle of cakes.

“What about this one?”

Blue eyes glance over to the phone to see a vanilla and chocolate cake. “Ooo~ That one!”

“Finally. Did you pick out a movie?”

“Hitch or The Proposal?”

“Either or.” Ryuji adjusted his hold on the cake. “Be over there in a bit.”

“Kay.”

* * *

“Don’t go for him! There’s better people out there! He’s an asshole!”

“Don’t kiss him-”

Both of them groaned out as the woman kissed the guy under the umbrella.

“I hate romance movies.” Ryuji clanked his fork against the plate with his half eaten cake.

“I know. Why’re the woman so stupid in them?” Ann cut herself another slice. “I hate American movies.”

“The only good thing are the action movies.”

She turns to look at Ryuji just as he finished his slice in one bite, smearing his face with the frosting in the process.

“You hardly understand English.”

He shrugged “Don’t need to know English to like a movie.” He set the plate aside and laid down on the floor with a groan. “Too much cake.”

“Wimp.” Ann teased.

Ryuji playfully nudged her leg as he closed his eyes, stretching like a cat in the process.

The pair stayed like that, the movie was paused and the only sound heard in the room was the ticking of the clock.

“I’m thinking about taking Shiho to that cat cafe that opened up.”

“The same one Akira’s been wanting to go to?” Ryuji sleepily muttered. 

“Yep.”

“We should make it a double date.”

“Shiho wouldn’t be able all of Akira’s cat puns.”

The two laughed before falling into a comfortable silence. Ann stared down at Ryuji before deciding to join him, by using his stomach as a pillow.

“I ain’t a pillow.”

“Tell that to Akira.”

“Mmh.”

Within a few minutes, the pair fell asleep to the sound of bird chirping and ticking clocks.


	11. Monster Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Monster Hunter World x P5, anyone?

Ryuji leaned heavily on his weapon as he limped away from the corpse of the Anjanath. He had lost the communication thing during the fight and couldn’t check in with Mishima and the others. The hunter leaned against one of the trees and slide down to the ground, cursing himself mentally as he had run out of potions. Ryuji signed and scanned the area for any monsters that may have tagged along. Pressing his against the mossy tree, the hunter closed his eyes for a brief rest.

Suddenly, the hair on his arms began to raise and the human opened is eyes to come face to face with a Tobi-Kadachi. Ryuji’s heart stalled for a few seconds as he stared into the red eyes of the monster. Tobi moved closer, nostrils flaring as it moved closer to sniff him. Ryuji flinches from the movement, which in turn causes Tobi to jump back in shock. Was the wyvern just as scared as he was?

Sensing no danger coming from the hunter, the monster moved closer and reaches its claw out to pick at Ryuji’s torn clothing. The human watched him with a curious gaze, Tobi poked around even further before taking Ryuji’s armor in it’s mouth and tugged on it.

“The hell?”

Tobi kept pulling until Ryuji got to his feet where he pulled the hunter onto it back. It gently made its way back to it’s nest, clearly ignoring the grunts of pain coming from the human. Tobi gently dropped him into the pile of leaves and arranged the leaves around him before leaving. Ryuji was heavily confused as he watched the Wyvern run off to who knows where.

“Weird…” The hunter fell back into the cushion of foliage and closed his eyes. “Tobis don’t normally do that…”  


* * *

Ryuji had no idea when he had fallen asleep or when the bleeding had stopped, but waking up to the sound of growling along with a burning smell and electricity crackling was making his day better and better. He grunted as someone nudged him awake.

“Keep it at bay, Satanael. Ryuji? Please tell me your alive.”

“Akira?” The blond opened his eye. “How did you find me?”

“Once we couldn’t get a hold of you, we all when searching.” Akira picks him up and looks him over. “The Anjanath caused all this?”

“‘Yeah. H-Hey.” Ryuji weakly tugged on the raven’s sleeve. “Don’t hurt the Tobi, I think it ended up keeping me alive.”

Akira looked over at the growling monsters and debated for a few seconds before speaking.

“Satanael, leave it be.”

The Teostra listened and moved away to stand next to Akira and Ryuji. The Tobi paused, fur still filled with electricity as it eyed the elder dragon. 

“We’re heading home.” Akira reaches up to pet the burning mane.

“Wait, what about my stuff and… Tobi?”

“Yusuke and Ann have everything and the Tobi, well, it’s wild, Ryuji. It’ll stay here.”

“But it saved me…” Ryuji could feel himself nodding off

“I know, but still…”

The hunter didn’t catch the rest of what the Guild leader said as he soon drifted off. When Ryuji came back to, he was back in his room but with an added pillow, one that breathed bubbles.

“You awake, you goof?”

Brown eyes drifted upwards to stare at Ann, who stood with her hands on her hips.

“I wanted to wake up to Akira’s handsome mug.” That earned a sudsy tail to his face. “Gah!”

“Good girl, Carmen.”

Mizutsune acknowledged her rider with a small shake oh her head before laying back down.

“You’re being a bully to an injured man.”

“Oh please.” She flicked his forehead. “You’re not that injured if you can run your mouth like that.”

Ryuji huffs and glares at her while rubbing his forehead. “Tch.”

“Ryuji, honestly, you had everyone in the guild scared half to death. Akira was ready to kill all the monsters in the jungle just to find you.” Ann bent down to give the blond new bandages. “All of us were so scared when you didn’t answer Mishima. As soon as Akira found out, he took off in such a hurry.”

Ryuji sighed. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting all of that to happen. I’ve hunted one before, but that asshole wouldn’t go down.”

Ann sighed. “Well-”

“HOW DID THAT GET IN HERE?!”

The duo jerked their heads towards the door as they heard the sound of rushing footsteps.

“What the- Carmen, c’mon. Ryuji, stay here.” Ann grabbed her charge blade as she and Mizutsune left the room. 

“Wait, Ann!” Ryuji groaned as she slammed the door shut. “Damnit.” He got to his feet and grabbed his hammer, making slow tracks to the door.

The hunter threw it open just in time to see Goemon, Johanna, and Milady surround… the tobi?  _ Had the Tobi followed him?  _ The monsters closed in on the winged wyvern, all of them hissing and flaring our their wings. Tobi roared at them, electricity causing his fur to spike up as he looked around for an exit.

“Do you suppose it followed you and Ryuji?” Yusuke asked to Akira as he kept one eye on the monster in the middle.

“Maybe? But I’ve never heard of one doing it before.”

“Should we kill it?” Makoto questioned.

“It came all this way for something, Makoto-chan, killing the poor thing won’t be helping anyone.: Haru responded.

Just then, Tobi glanced his way over at Ryuji, let out a happy sounding noise and climbed his way over to the blond.

“What is it- Ryuji?! You’re supposed to be resting!” Akira looked worried as the Tobi cuddled up to the hunter. “What…”

Ryuji wobbled back as the monster bumped him with its snout. “I, uh, guess I gotta monster now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira  
> Teostra: Satanael  
> Lunstra: Arsene
> 
> Yusuke  
> Legiana: Goemon
> 
> Haru  
> Pink Rathian: Milady
> 
> Ann  
> Mizustune: Carmen
> 
> Makoto  
> Rathalos: Johanna


	12. Poyosona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll weveal youw twue fowm!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was thought of when Joker was announced for Smash 
> 
> also, this was supposed to be longer, but I did something stupid to my hand.

Akira must admit, being inhaled and…. spat back out is… an experience he didn’t wish to try again. Picking up his discarded mask, he turned to face the pink creature that had swallowed him, only to see that same creature with his hair and mask.

“Um…” He bent down to it’s eye level. “Hello? What’s your name?”

The creature blinked and ran off, leaving akira in a confused state. Just as he was about to follow him, the pink thing came running back with paper and crayons. Akira watched as it set the items down and began to doodle something. He opened his mouth to speak only for the creature to hold up the picture for him to see, almost like a child showing their mother the drawing they had made. Akira blinked as he started at it, on the paper was a pink blob with red feet, next to it, an arrow was pointing from it to the pink lettering at the top. It said…

“Kirby?”

“Poyo!” The pink-Kirby jumped up and waved his little arms around.

“So your name is Kirby.” Akira held out his hand. “I’m Akira.”

Kirby grabbed it and gently shook it with his nubs. “Akiwa.”

Akira felt his heart tighten, good lord that was adorable. “I like your mask.”

Kirby fiddle with it before pointing at the teen’s own mask.

“Would you like to see what it does?”

He nodded and with his typical flair, Akira spun and tore off his mask.

“I’ll reveal your true form!” He yelled out of habit as Arsene appeared before him.

Kirby stared at his persona with wide eyes before jumping up excitedly. Standing on the tips of his feet, the pink ball spun and tore off his mask, mimicking Akira.

“I’ll weveal youw twue fowm!” 

Akira clutched his heart and Arsene mimicked him. Kirby blinked, expecting to see another Arsene. He looked up at the teen and tilted his head in confusion.

“Poyo?”

“You had everything right.” Akira kneeled down. “Maybe try again?” 

Looking determined, Kirby tried again and this time he summoned… a tiny version of Arsene.

“Oh…”

Kirby danced around excitedly, looking from his persona to Akira, and waited for whatever came next. The teen gave a soft smile and patted him on the head.

“Good job.”

“Akiwa!” Kirby floated up and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards a building off in the distance.

“Hey, wait! Hold on, Kirby!”

* * *

Alright, this place was confusing enough without the same stone structure every five minutes, but now Ryuji was lost in maze. With a groan, he leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor, pipe making a loud clattering noise as it joined him.

“Effin’ hell.”

“Poyo?”   
  


Ryuji jolts and turns to see a yellow puff ball peek out from behind one of the walls, staring at him with a curious gaze.

“Hey, hey little guy. I didn’t scare you, did I?” He lowered his voice to a softer tone.

The puffball made its way over to him. “Poyo?”

“What’s your name?”

He picked up ryuji’s discarded pipe and wrote something into the gravel. The blond leaned in for a better look.

“Kirby?”

Kirby nodded and handed the pipe back.

“Well, I’m Ryuji. Nice to meet you Kirby.” He held out his hand and Kirby took it.

“Wyuji.” 

The blond chuckled. “Whatever you wanna call me, dude. So, uh… do you know how to get out of here?”

Kirby nodded and tugged on Ryuji’s hand.

“Hang on.” The teen grabbed his pipe and picked up Kirby. “Lead the way.”

The puffball looked up at him and reached his hands up.

“What? Do you wanna try my mask on or somethin?”

He nodded and Ryuji pulled off his mask and handed it to him. Kirby put it on and made a noise of excitement, pointing in the direction of the way out.

* * *

“I’m so glad a met a friendly face.” Ann said as she poked the cheeks of the red puffball in her arms. “And you’re a breath of fresh air in this place, Kirby.”

Kirby raises his nubs and giggled, jostling the panther mask on his face. The pigtailed blond had managed to wander into one of city area that was close to the Smash Brothers Manor. Separated from the others, she ran into Kirby and now he was helping her find her way back.

“You’re so cute.” She muttered.

“Ann!” Kirby smiled

“Way too cute for my health.”

* * *

Yusuke was silent, walking through the large mushroom forest with a sense of wonder in his eyes. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of the blue puffball that decided to follow him.

“Kirby.”

“Poyo?”

“May we stay in this place for a few more minutes, I’ve been struck with inspiration.”

Kirby nods and Yusuke sits down, pulling out his sketchbook to quickly sketch out a rough outline. The puffball strolled up next to him and sat down, looking over his shoulder at the sketch. 

Yusuke stared at him and tore off a clean sheet. “Would you like to join me?”

“Poyo!” Kirby takes the sheet and the pencil the thief handed him and begins to draw.

The artist glances at him, watching as he childishly doodles the mushrooms. Yusuke gives a small chuckle and returns to his own drawing. Each of them falling into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Makoto rode along the dirt road on the back of Johanna,  furrowed brow as she quietly thought to herself.

“Poyo!”

She put on the brakes and looked at the purple star warrior in her lap. “Is something wrong, Kirby?”

The yellow eyed puffball pointed off towards the city off in the distance.

“Do you think we’ll find someone there?”

He nodded and Makoto gave him a pat on the head before taking off in that direction.

* * *

“So aliens do exist~” Futaba smiled. “And you guys can talk like we can.” She pokes Kirby’s green cheek. “Well, you kinda of can, but it’s something.”

He tilted his body and made a curious noise. Futaba picked him up and hugged him.

“Why are aliens so cute!?”

Kirby wiggled around to free his nubs before returning the teen’s hug.

“TOO CUTE!”

* * *

Haru pulled off her hat and settled it on top of Kirby’s orange body before handing him her axe. “There.”

Kirby adjusted the hat and raised the weapon, striking one of Haru’s poses.

“Perfect!” She smiled. “It’s amazing how you can copy anything.”

“Hawu!”

Haru bent down to pick him up. “Now shall we retreat to get something to eat?”

“Food! Hawu!”

* * *

A rustle of paper and another drawing had landed into Akechi’s lap. He moved his attention from his conversation from Peach and looked down at the paper. It was another one of him and the white puffball, who had managed to find him and bring him to the Manor.

“Aw.” The princess smiled behind her glove. “Kirby gave you another one.”

“It appears so.” Akechi tried not to show his disdain. He was here to fight, not make friends. “Thank you.”

“Poyo!” Kirby ran off back to his spot to draw some more.

“Kirby really seems to like you.”

“Is that normal?”

“Well, he wants to be everyone’s friend, but he’s trying extra hard for you-”

“Hmm? Oh!”

Kirby gently floated over and settled himself in Akechi’s lap. “Gowo!”

“Aw!”

Akechi could feel a vein pulse in his head. “Hello, Kirby.”

“Gowo!” He holds up another drawing, this one of him and Akechi holding hands. “Fwiend!”

“I-”

“I need to take a picture of this!” With a smile, Peach quickly departed from the room.

“Wait-ah…” Akechi looked down at the star warrior. 

“Gowo Wowwied?”

“No.”

“Gowo wowwied.”

“... perhaps I am.” Akechi took a sip of his tea. “... how do you…”

Kirby turned around to hug him. “No sad.”

“... I’m not…” Akechi sighed and pressed his head against the top of Kirby’s head. “... Why are you so squishy?”

“Poyo!”


	13. Goro Niijima AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That man is foul and if he found out he had a son, Goro would turn out to be just like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> ALo, have the start to a brand new AU I had
> 
> and yes, this will be a story

“Oh, Anzu, he’s beautiful.” Kuwahari sadly smiled, moving close to settle herself next to her dying friend. “He’ll ground up to be very handsome.”

“T..thank you, Kuwa.” Anzu looked down at her son, tears glistening in her eyes as she held him. “Kuwa, I need to tell you something. It’s about Goro’s father.” She raised her head. “You should hear this too, Naru.”

“I feel like I’m intruding.” But, nonetheless, the man raised himself from the chair and approached the woman.

“I need to ask… that you keep this hidden from him. He must never know who it is… Goro’s father is Masayoshi Shido.”

“Him?” Naru looked shocked, red eyes flicking from Goro to Anzu. “The man whose taking on politics is Goro’s father?”

Anzu nodded. “That man is foul and if he found out he had a son, Goro would turn out to be just like him.” She flinched and weakly handed the newborn off to Kuwahari. “I have one last thing before I go. I know you just had Makoto, but… can you take care of Goro as well? I know how they handle orphans and I want him to grow up in a loving, permanent home. Please? Will you do this one last request?”

Kuwahari looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and then at Naru.

“We can handle two of them, we handled Sae after all.”

“We promise. Goro will never know of his father and we’ll raise him as one of our own.”

“Thank you, both of you.” Anzu laid back in the hospital bed. “I’ve made sure the hospital staff know that you and Naru are now Goro’s parents. Keep him safe, Kuwa. Goodbye you two.” 

* * *

Seeing her parents come home was a breath of fresh air as Sae leapt from the couch next to her grandparents and rushed over to greet them.

“Mom! Dad! You’re- who’s this?” Sae stands on her tip-toes to peek up at the bundle in her mother’s arm. 

“Sae.” The woman carefully crouched down and gently unwrapped the bundle. “Say hello to your little brother, Goro.”

He looked so tiny, sleeping peacefully in her mother’s arms. Sae made a face and look at her parents.

“What about Makoto?”

“Oh, Sae, honey. This doesn’t change how we feel about Makoto. It just means our family got unexpectedly bigger.” 

Sae looked down at him once again, only to be met with Goro’s red eyes before he yawned. “Goro.” She reached a finger out and smiled as he grabbed it. “I got a little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have the start of the fic out by New's year eve!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to me seeing if I can post all these.


End file.
